Hopes of Normality
by Flame3
Summary: Ancient prophecies of The Four is what interests Magneto, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It is up to the X-Men to try and live normal lives and fight evil at the same time. (Incomplete) (Not a romance!)
1. Never to be Normal

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Hopes of Normality  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Contact: DramaPimp06@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Deep teenage thoughts and possible character death)  
  
Disclaimer/Copyright: I don't own or come anywhere near to owning characters created by Marvel. The only credit I take is for mutants who have never appeared anywhere in Marvel history.  
  
Summary: Ancient prophecies of The Four is what interests Magneto, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It is up to the X-Men to try and live normal lives and fight evil at the same time. (Incomplete) (Not a romance!)  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 1  
Never to be Normal  
  
"Come on Kurt! You are totally ignoring me!" Kitty Pryde shouted to her friend, Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Sorry," Kurt said with a smirk.  
  
"How do you expect to pass the Geometry test if you keep goofing around?" Kitty asked, still trying to make her point.  
  
"Okay," Kurt said. "You now have my full attention."  
  
"Good," Kitty replied, looking back to the book. "Umm... what's the formula for the area of a triangle?"  
  
"Oh great," Kurt sighed, fidgeting with his holographic inducer attached to his wrist. "I truly can't tell you."  
  
"Think hard," Kitty told him, trying to bring up hope. "We've gone over it twice!"  
  
"Ummmm," Kurt said, will obviously thinking hard. "Isn't something like base times half the height?."  
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Kitty screamed gleefully. "You so totally nailed it!"  
  
Kurt gave a triumphant smile. He of course already knew the answer, but he just wanted an excuse to be around Kitty. He had asked her about two hours ago to help him study for a Geometry test he had tomorrow, which was going to be relatively simple. But he managed to convince Kitty otherwise so that he could spend some time to be around her. He of course knew that she couldn't love him, but hey, what's the harm with a little flirting?  
  
"Well," Kitty said, closing the Geometry book. "I have to go now."  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked a little disappointed.   
  
"I have to study for myself to, you know," she said and walked to his door. She of course didn't have to open it, she just walked through it using her phasing ability.   
  
When she walked through the door, she managed to bump into someone. She gave a small shriek, as the person on the other end of the door surprised her. She fell backwards, and the person she bumped into did the same. The person she bumped into was carrying a glass and it flew into the air.  
  
Kitty's muscles tensed as the glass neared the floor, but before it could it stopped centimeters from the ground. Kitty quickly looked at the person she bumped into, and it was none other than Jean Grey.   
  
Jean just smiled at Kitty, showing how kind she could really be. She stood up and dusted herself off. When she was finished she then summoned the water filled glass to her. Kitty stood up to and began the apology process.  
  
"I am so sorry!" She said, making sure Jean was okay.  
  
"It's okay, Kitty," she said. "No damage done."  
  
"Now I wish I could see through walls before I walk through them," Kitty replied.   
  
"No, no," Jean said. "Don't let this stop you from using your power. The professor actually encourages it, so phase as much as you want."  
  
"Thanks, Jean," Kitty said, smiling.  
  
"For what?" Jean asked.  
  
"You've always been nice to me, and I just wanted you to like know how much I appreciate it," Kitty replied, and then left, sort of embarrassed from what she just said.  
  
Jean Grey was like a role model to most girls in Bayville High. She is just the example of pure perfection. Kitty felt like she made an idiot of herself in front of her and frowned. But Jean didn't think any lower of Kitty. In fact, she sort of looked at Kitty as a happy individual that she envied.   
  
Jean hadn't lived the happiest life, contrary to popular belief. Her childhood was filled with everything but regret. Her parents were happily married and her sister and her had an excellent relationship. Possessing telekinetic powers are great, but her other skill, telepathic powers, was more of a curse.  
  
She could peer into people's heads, hear their thoughts, and feel some of their pain. She at first liked this power, even though she couldn't control it at that particular time, but she soon found it to be a curse. Highschool students had many things to say about other people that they kept to themselves, and Jean found that some of her closest friends weren't as kind as she though them to be. And soon, she started involuntarily moving objects with her mind. She became scared, and she didn't know what to do. She knew that she was a mutant... and she knew how discriminated they were. How could she live a normal life?  
  
This when Doctor Charles Xavier found her. He discussed with her parents about her gift that they knew little about. All they knew what to do was to help her hide it. Xavier told her family that he had a growing institute for people like Jean, where he could help her control her power and learn to live a normal life. Her parents agreed to this, wanting nothing else but for their child to be normal, and Jean agreed because she was hoping he could find a way to help her get rid of her powers.  
  
After many trial and errors, Jean stood where she was now, proud of her powers and nearing graduation. She now had regrets, but she doesn't know anything she could do about it. She then left her position from in front of Kurt's room and walked further down the hall until she reached a flight of stairs. She walked down them until she reached the front door to the large mansion where she lived.   
  
She walked outside and let the sunlight soak against her skin and light clothing. She walked to the gardens where she saw her closest friend, Scott Summers, furiously and impatiently flipping through his Physics book. His red quartz lensed sunglasses were covering his eyes, as always, protecting an energy beam of mass destruction from being unleashed.  
  
"Hey Scott," Jean said, sitting down next to him on the bench. "Studying hard?"  
  
"Yeah," Scott mumbled, showing how unsuccessful he was so far.  
  
"Well," she told him. "I brought you some water."  
  
"Water?" He asked.  
  
"It's hot out here," Jean replied. "I don't need a dehydrated man lying in the middle of a garden, do I?"  
  
Scott took the glass, but set it down beside him, not wanting to retire from his studies. He had promised himself that he would do the best he could ever since he arrived at the institute, and he couldn't let physics bring him down. He had worked hard for everything he ever wanted. Nothing came easy for him. He was an orphan, and was so insecure sometimes that he didn't know what he could do with himself.  
  
He, like many mutants before him, is permanently affected by his powers. He knew that he would never get the chance to see people with his normal eyes. He would view the world his entire life behind his red quartz glasses. Who could love something like him? Someone who would always be a hazard to humanity?  
  
Of course only people like him could. He knew that he wasn't the only mutant that has suffered due to their mutation. Rogue, for example, will never be able to touch anything alive again without hurting them. Kurt will always look like a freak to those who see his real form. Why would God do this to them?  
  
Scott started to believe that he was a mistake. He and every other mutant in this world we accidents of humanity and needed to be disposed of. His eyebrows scrunched together, making wrinkles on his forehead as he thought about this.  
  
"Scott," Jean asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
Scott came out of his trance and shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"Okay," Jean replied. "I'll leave you alone now. Good luck."  
  
Scott nodded his head and then stared back down at his book. None of this made sense at the moment because he had to many things on his mind at the time. Jean had been like a sister to him. He used to have strong feelings for her, but she showed him plenty of times that it wouldn't work out. So he now just looked at her as someone he could talk to. Someone he suffered some of what he has.  
  
Scott closed his book and adjusted his glasses. He stood up and headed towards the Manor. He was going to go to his room and sleep, curled up so that he could wither in his own self pity. As long as no one saw him being weak it was fine. He had to be strong for the others... but who is going to be strong for him?  
  
He opened the front door and headed for the staircase. He was about to climb all the way up, when a voice entered his head.  
  
"Scott," it said to him, and he immediately recognized it as Professor Xavier. "I need to see you immediately."  
  
"What for?" He asked, since it was interfering with his plans.  
  
"I need you to run an errand for me," he said. "I'm in my office."  
  
Scott left for Xavier's office, soon to meet the beginning of a long adventure filled with trials and loss for all of the X-Men to experience. The prophecy begins... 


	2. Mutant Rescue

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Hopes of Normality  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Contact: DramaPimp06@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Deep teenage thoughts and possible character death)  
  
Disclaimer/Copyright: I don't own or come anywhere near to owning characters created by Marvel. The only credit I take is for mutants who have never appeared anywhere in Marvel history.  
  
Summary: Ancient prophecies of The Four is what interests Magneto, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It is up to the X-Men to try and live normal lives and fight evil at the same time. (Incomplete) (Not a romance!)  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 2  
Mutant Rescue  
  
Professor Charles Xavier waited patiently in his office for Scott Summers to arrive at his office. Earlier he had gone to Cerebo, for his daily check for mutants around the globe that were a hazard to human life, or possibly their own life. That was his mission. To protect the gifted children of the world from the prejudice and dangers of the world because of their powers. He would teach them how to control their powers, and learn to live normal lives due to them.   
  
Scoot arrived in his office shortly after being called. Xavier gave a small peak into his mind and knew he was troubled, but now wasn't the time.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Scott asked, his glasses hiding most of his current emotion.  
  
"I have found a mutant in danger," Xavier told him. "You must leave immediately."  
  
"Where are they?" Scott asked.  
  
"He is in Canada," he replied. "I could only sense that his powers were rapidly growing and he has no control. I have already informed Storm and Magma."  
  
"Magma?" Scott asked. "You normally don't allow the younger ones to go?"  
  
"It is a feeling I have that she will be of great service on the mission," Xavier told the questioning Scott.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't really know for sure," Xavier said. "I could only feel cold when I found him. He is in Alaska, you know. Her fire might help warm things up. Now you must leave, it can't delay any longer. They are probably already waiting for you at the jet. I have already set the coordinates, you will find the flight there easy."  
  
"Wish me luck," Scott said and quickly left, not knowing what to expect.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A boy lay on the cold snow, covered with water that was rapidly turning to ice because of the low temperatures. The wind blew snow onto him, covering his body. His light clothing was nowhere near suitable for the weather conditions, and his head ached with screams of his family.   
  
The ocean wasn't far from his dying body, and larger ripples from a car that had recently crashed into it were still visible. Inside the car was where he originated, and where his family still remained.   
  
"Mom," he called, but she wouldn't be coming for him. She had long drowned in the waters, along with his father and two brothers. He was alone...  
  
His parents and he were quickly moving into Canada from Washington because of his curse. The power that made others scared of him, making them afraid to be within a mile of him. Even his own family feared him because of his abilities. He had the ability of to liquidate solids with his hands, as far as they knew. Sometimes when he touched things, they would melt into water. He couldn't decide when it would happen, he only knew that he would never live a normal life because of it.  
  
He remembered the first time it happened. It was during a math test that he knew nothing about. He started to get stressed out and worrisome that he was going to fail and have to quit all his extracurricular activities if he didn't pass... and then his pencil melted right in his hand.  
  
He didn't say anything out loud, he just looked at his wet hand and searched for another pencil, not wanting to sacrifice time. But when he touched his backpack, it to melted into water. Everything that he kept in his backpack floated in a puddle of water, and everybody around him saw this.   
  
They just stared blankly, some of them having pieced together that he was one of those mutants that everyone hated. He just stood up, placing a hand on his desk for support... and then the desk melted into water. People began to scream, and he ran as fast as he could out of the room and to the doors of the school.  
  
A teacher tried to grab him while he was sprinting down the hall, and he grabbed his hand to try and remove his hand. A sizzle of what sounded like hot water led to outlines of his hand on the man's dissolved skin. Luckily it hadn't melted all of it, only what he touched. But this was proof to everybody that he was a hazard to humanity and deserved to be locked away.  
  
He ran home and melted the door to the house, and his parents came home to this and many other melted things in this house when they arrived home from work. They panicked because there child was a mutant and decided that they best thing to do was to leave and not come back until they found out what was wrong.  
  
It was then that they fled for Canada, not packing anything except a pair of mittens for him to wear. They brought along more in case he melted them, but somehow he managed not to. His brothers had come home from school and his parents yanked them into the car without saying anything and sped away.  
  
They managed to cross the border without trouble, going through more hidden routes, and bordered the ocean to the west. They had been gone for three days stopping only for food and gas when they came along a narrow bridge. Ice covered it and they spun out, flying down a pier and into the ocean.   
  
It would be impossible for anyone to escape it... except for one with newly discovered gifts. He liquefied his body and reformed his body and reformed somehow on shore... and there he was... dying. But that is all he wanted now. How could he live with his powers? Who could love him now that all of his family is dead? Only the X-men...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Scott had put on his X-Men uniform, and left for the jet. He was no longer Scott, but the powerful Cyclops. Storm was waiting in the cockpit and Magma arrived shortly after him in a heavy jacket and what appeared to be two pairs of pants.  
  
"Where is your uniform?" Storm asked.  
  
Magma unzipped her jacket to reveal a black bodysuit underneath, which was her normal outfit as an X-Man.   
  
"I am not suited for cold weather," she said, her accent slightly noticeable. "I have to wear thick clothes."  
  
"Can't you use your power to warm yourself?" Scott asked.  
  
"No," she said. "I would grow tiresome easily. The Professor said I should save my energy."  
  
Scott chuckled at the sight of her and started the jet. The exit opened up for them and he rushed out of it with great speed. He looked to see set coordinates on the monitor and put it on autopilot. He looked over at Storm, who was collecting her thoughts in the co-pilots seat. She had a black suit on, with a matching cape tied around her neck. Her hair was a liquid white, which poured from her had to her mid-back.  
  
She wasn't the most troubled of mutants, but the troubles she did have she met with peace. She had found a way to live a normal life along with her powers to control the weather. She decided to spend her current life at Xavier's institute, teaching others of her kind to learn how to live along side their powers. For now, she was happy with her life.  
  
Magma on the other hand wasn't doing so great. She was able to cope with her powers and be able to go to school without people finding her out, but she was having trouble living in this New World. Where she came from they didn't have electronics and other appliances. This was all new to her and it was getting frustrating to try and learn how to use them all. She knew that this sometimes led her to act stuck up, but what was she to do?  
  
"So," Magma asked. "What is this mission for. Xavier said there was no time to explain, but I assume one of you know."  
  
"There is a mutant in need," Storm replied, not breaking her trance gaze. "We are going to help him, and possibly bring him back with us."  
  
"So," she started. "Does this mean we're going to go pick him up from a bench? Why would I need to go if that was the case?"  
  
"He is suffering from severe cold according to the Professor," Cyclops stated. "He thinks your power could help him keep things warmed up."  
  
"I see," Magma replied.  
  
"How close are we?" Storm asked.   
  
"Approximately ten minutes away," Cyclops replied. "But I'll speed things up."  
  
He pressed a few buttons and push a lever forward and the jet zoomed even faster through the sky. It only took them three minutes to make it to the coordinates that Xavier had placed in the jet. Scott landed the plane with great skill, adjusting his visor that covered his eyes before he left the ship.  
  
They were near the ocean, and it was rapidly snowing. Storm stood a little in front of Cyclops, surveying the area, while Magma stood behind him to observe what they were doing. Storm almost gave up hope of seeing anything until she saw a pile of snow move.  
  
"There!" She said, pointing at it and then running to it, Cyclops and Magma following close behind. They reached it and Storm fell to her knees and starting pushing snow out of the way. She gasped when she finished removing the snow and didn't know what to do about what she saw.  
  
Cyclops moved forward to see what she saw, and he was also awed by the sigh of a boy... a boy frozen in ice...  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
This chapter didn't turn out completely the way I wanted it to, but I think it will do. And to anser my reviewer's question: Yes! Rogue will definatley make a BIG appearance in here. She has a big part in this story coming up. I'm trying to make this fic feature all the X-Men and even large appearances from other mutants, good and bad. But I will say that Scott is my main inspiration, so people who can't stand him (which I don't know why you can't!), this probably ins't the fic for you. 


	3. Melted

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Hopes of Normality  
  
Author: Flame  
  
Contact: DramaPimp06@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Deep teenage thoughts and possible character death)  
  
Disclaimer/Copyright: I don't own or come anywhere near to owning characters created by Marvel. The only credit I take is for mutants who have never appeared anywhere in Marvel history.  
  
Summary: Ancient prophecies of The Four is what interests Magneto, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It is up to the X-Men to try and live normal lives and fight evil at the same time. (Incomplete) (Not a romance!)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Melted  
  
"Magma!" Storm yelled through the wind.  
  
"What?" Magma asked, running up to them, clutching her jacket tightly, and falling to her knees.  
  
"Use your fire to try and warm him," Storm told her. "Scott, you go and fly the jet closer, we can't risk to move him to much!"  
  
"But," Scott began, but he was cut off.  
  
"Go!" She yelled.  
  
Scott ran to the jet while Magma summoned the fire to her hands and began to move it up and down the boy's body. The ice was very thin, not enough to kill him just yet. The ice just liquefied under Magma's intense heat and soon the boy was mostly defrosted.   
  
"Good," Storm said when she saw his eyes flutter a little. "He's still alive."  
  
She heard the jet start up and fly as close to them as Scott dared. He left the cockpit, leaving the engine running, and took of to the other three.  
  
"We need to pick him up gently," Storm told them. "He is fragile. He is lucky he didn't die."  
  
"I'll take his legs," Scott told them, knowing that it was the easiest part not to hurt. He didn't want to take them blame if something happened to the boy.  
  
"I'll take the shoulders," Storm said, bending down and firmly placing her hands under his shoulders. "Magma, you go and ready the emergency bed."  
  
"Yes," Magma said and started to walk inside the jet.   
  
"And get all of the blankets and towels you can," Storm said, looking at the boy with worry. "He has to keep warm."  
  
"Yes," Magma said back to them and finally managed to run onto the ship.  
  
Scott bent down and gently grabbed the boy's feet, trying not to do anything abnormal to the current leg structure. Storm lifted him up with little struggle and they quickly walked, but also with caution, to the jet. They walked through the passenger area and into the back where the emergency medical room was located.   
  
Inside was Magma, furiously searching the cabinets for anything they could cover the boy with. She already had a large pile made of things she already found.  
  
Storm and Scott placed the boy on the table and began to throw the blankets on top of him. The boy's senses were coming back because he started moving and shivering madly. Storm then searched the cabinets for anything to warm him with. All she could find was rubber pouches that were filled with water. She placed them gently on top of him and gave Magma new orders.  
  
"Warm the water in these pouches," she said. "It'll help a little. We'll need to rotate them around his body. We have to warm him slowly."  
  
Scott helped her place all the water bags they could find in that particular cabinet and then Scott knew that it was time he set off for the mansion again. He quickly left the two women in the medical center and headed for the cockpit. He entered the proper coordinates and took off, leaving the snowy are behind and headed south.  
  
From where he was he could see Magma heating the bags full of water, and Storm searching through all of the supplies. He knew they were in for a rough time...  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Scott was in the library, waiting for news about the boy that they found. They arrived shortly, and Professor Xavier took him down to the medical center in the hidden parts of the mansion. Scott was just thumbing through his physics book again, but thoughts of the boy were too strong to study.   
  
What was the boy's name? Why was he in the cold like that all by himself? Where were his parents?  
  
He knew that Professor Xavier would soon answer all of these questions, but it didn't seem like it would happen fast enough.  
  
A familiar face entered the library. It was Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman. He marched in with his usual optimism with a book in his hand.  
  
"Am I bothering you?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all," Scott mumbled.  
  
"What's up with you?" Bobby asked. "Your being real glum."  
  
"I'm busy," Scott replied.  
  
"Okay," Bobby replied, shrugging and taking a seat at a table further away.  
  
Scott continued to pretend he was studying physics when Ororo walked in the library. Scott stood up form his seat to acknowledge her.  
  
"How is he?" Scott asked.  
  
"He's gone...," she replied.  
  
"Gone?" Scott asked.  
  
"He just... melted," she replied.  
  
"Is he dead?" Scott asked, walking closer to her.  
  
"Xavier seems to believe so," she told him. "There was nothing you could do. It is no one's fault that he died."  
  
"Great," Scott mumbled. "One less mutant for humanity to kill." 


End file.
